Ferry Tale gone bad
by Emerald-Water
Summary: Childrens go missing on the beaches, the port and the ferry to South Bass Island. But right from the beginning of the hunt everything goes wrong. Dean/Sam; Warning: children are involved; h/c and thank god we have Bobby to help! - Enjoy!
1. Intro

Hi peoplz!  
I wanted to introduce my new story to you! Another reminder of my vacation a few weeks ago ;)  
It's a new Sam/Dean h/c story... where as always I'll not favour one over the other... there's plenty of whumping, angst, limpishness to come... and I think this time I really mean plenty.

Well, let's start with a small intro then, to give you an idea what I came up with this time!! (oh, yeah... I don't own them only my OC's... you don't have to pay... but you should enjoy it, after all I write to entertain)

Lee

* * *

**Ferry-Tale gone bad**

She was almost hypnotized by the eyes of the stranger. The dark blue orbs fascinated her, the radiant smile let her stomach flutter. It had been a good idea, to take that vacation, she pondered.

First she had been against it, but now she knew her mom had been right. She bent her head to enjoy the afternoon sun while taking the ferry to South Bass Island…

She felt a shake on her shoulders, and her eyes snapped open. She had fallen asleep! Agitated she sat up, flattening out her hair and looked at the place beside her.  
"Sorr…!" the words got stuck in her throat. The place where her little boy should be was empty. Frightened now, she stood, looking around to find out where her baby had gone. She knew he loved the water but ever since the stressful and ugly divorce, her little boy hadn't left her side.

Again her eyes wandered over the crowd on the sun-deck of the ferry, but the little boy with the blond mop of hair was nowhere to be found.  
"Ma'am? Ma'am! Is everything alright?" The young man in front of her asked. She felt panic nip at her, as she took a step backwards. She had had enough of strangers snooping around in her life, so she did ignore the man, just turned around and walked quickly away from him, all the while searching for her boy.

She stopped dead as she saw the little dark blue backpack, lying abandoned before a door that lead into the belly of the ferry. She ran over to it, falling to her knees. He would never leave his backpack with the bunnies on it behind… something had happened, she could just feel it. Something had happened to her baby-boy.

A wave of panic drowned out everything else. All the pain and humiliation she had gone through the past weeks vanished. Her voice was nothing more than a broken whisper as she said her boys name…

"Sammy…"

* * *

_TBC... well? What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry for the delay with the real start of the new story. But I guess I'm not the only one who had problems to put something online?  
Well, lets dig into the story now...

Lee

* * *

**Red Squirrel Inn, three days prior**

"So, you really think this Adze-guy is after little children?" Dean asked, lolling on top of the blankets in their newest motel-room, while Sam sat on the little table, working on their research.

"According to the authorities there have been two children been found. It's all around the port, the ferry and the island. One child vanished while playing on the beach, one before boarding the ferry. Both children were found in the water…" Sam stopped for a moment. He hated to go on. "The kids were found in the water. Dead, bloodless…" He looked over to his brother, who had sat up. "This is heavy stuff." Dean said, and Sam nodded wordlessly.

"I really think we should go after this Adze-son-of-a-bitch before another child turns up dead." "There's only a slight problem here." Sam said, holding up is index-finger.

Dean raised his eyebrows at him. "That would be?" he asked, as Sam didn't continue.

"Adze needs a host. He's able to possess people. Those people… are drinking the blood for him!" "Ewwww, gross dude!" Dean looked disgusted. "I didn't find any exorcism-ritual, only one entrance in 1798, there the host was… killed." Sam explained.

"To safe a kid from been sucked bloodless, I'd go so far." Dean stated deadly serious. Now it was Sam's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Dude, we're so not going there…" he just said, continuing the research. "I think I'll call Bobby, maybe he has an idea."

**The next day**

Dean cowered behind one of the huge wooden crates in the dimly lit room, listening for any traitorously signs. He and Sam had found the bastard after searching for the last couple of days and had lost him right on the sun-deck of the ferry. They splitted up, so they'd be able to track down the son of a bitch faster. He flinched as he heard a metal clang, followed by a curse. Someone from the staff must be here. He could hear a door open and close, waited and counted slowly to thirty, before moving on.

Dean searched the cargo-hold almost for half an hour now, looking into every car and crate, he moved by, not finding anything. As he was about to turn around, and try to find Sam, something caught his eye. It was a small pin, lying on the ground. Dean bent down, to pick up the item. At the same time the hairs on the back of his neck raised and an alarming bell went off in his head. But it was too late. He felt the hard blow, onto the base of his skull, feeling the blood that rushed down his nose and throat and then his consciousness was gone…

…

Sam had searched the area, not finding any signs that the demon had taken this way, which only left one option. It had gone his brother's way. Sam hurried back the way he had come going after his brother. He stopped dead, as he saw the puddle of blood, with a small pin in the middle. As he crouched in front of it he felt adrenaline rush through his body and swallowed hard, as he saw that someone had dragged a finger through the sticky liquid. Grabbing his gun tighter, he got up and moved forward. "Dean!" he whispered. But all remained quiet.

…

Outside, it had started to rain. The sun was hidden behind dark and thready clouds and the first lightning was followed by a hollow rumble. All passengers had left the sun-deck pushing inside the ferry's on-board-restaurant.

Brian Coldwood, or at least the thing, that had taken control over Brian Coldwood's body, didn't care. He was one of the staff-member, and this meat-suit was just wonderful, when you searched for young and fresh blood. He dragged the prone body of the man along, knowing, he would have to get rid of him immediately. He had tasted his blood as well. Also it didn't taste as good and rich as children's blood, it was definitely some great energy it inhabited. A pity to waste him, but a man put up too much of a struggle. Kids were so much easier to handle. He was standing on the railing working hard to haul the unconscious man over it.

One last time, he breathed in the powerful scent of the man's blood, then he pushed and followed the body with his eyes, as it hit the water.

**

* * *

****TBC...**

Comments? Ideas? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 2

Well, I just wanted be back on time-line, with my one-day-one-chapter... hope you'll enjoy!

Lee

* * *

Sam had followed the blood trail, getting more and more agitated. It was a lot of blood; too much blood to be superficial. He was now on top of the stairs, that led to the deck, pushing open the door he found himself in the middle of the thunderstorm now raging outside. But what made him almost stop breathing was the man with the bundle that he had pushed over the railing and let go of right the moment Sam recognized it.

The man whirled around feeling his presence, staring with glowing blue eyes at him, and then smiling evilly before he turned and ran.

Sam didn't have time to follow; he took his gun and shot three times in the air, not caring about the consequences. Then he took as deep a breath he could muster, and screamed at the top of his voice: "MAN OVER BOARD!! MAN OVER BOARD!!" He didn't wait for someone to show up. This must be enough. Without any more time to waste, he climbed over the railing, took another gulp of air and lunged.

The icy water almost let him breathe out, as he dove into the stormy and churned up lake.

He came up again, and started to swim to the place his brother probably hit the water, looking frantically for any sign of him. Behind him he could hear the screaming of people, but didn't look back, just concentrated on the task at hand. _He had to find Dean!_ Sam reached the place where Dean must have gone over board, taking a few deep breaths he dove, forcing his eyes open and tried to see through the murky darkness. He could hear his heart race inside his chest, the oxygen spent within seconds and he needed to swim back to the surface, panting heavily in and out. Taking another big gulp he dove again. _Dean! Come on!_And then he saw him, only a couple of feet away floating horizontally in the water. With several strong pushes Sam reached him, wrapped an arm around Dean's midsection and pulled the unconscious form of his brother back up with him. He broke the surface of the lake, panting heavily, trying in vain, to stay there. As he looked at the unmoving bundle in his arms he flinched, seeing that Dean's face was still under water. With numb fingers he pushed his head back and against his shoulder. He felt the numbness spread fast now, wondering how Dean could feel that warm against him. Remembering the blood, he moved his free hand behind Dean's neck, coming back bloody. With trembling fingers, he gently reached for the nape of Dean's neck searching for a pulse, but he was now shaking too much to find one. In his panic he forgot about treading water and went under, swallowing a big mouthful of water; coming back up choking and coughing. Before he could go under again, someone grabbed him from behind, he flailed, suddenly afraid he would let go of Dean, but hands were grabbing his brother as well.

A blanket was wrapped around him, and he heard people talking and yelling at him but didn't understand the words. His eyes were glued to his brother's face. He could see blood pouring from Dean's nose, mouth and ears, saw the action, that suddenly was around his brother. Sam watched in morbid fascination as they ripped Dean's shirt open, pulled back his head and breathed the first breath for him. The clarity of this moment burned itself into Sam's memory. He didn't know how long he looked on. It could be only described as eternity. Again a face hovered in front of him, asking him questions, trying to block his view and finally his hearing kicked in again.

"Sir? Sir?" Sam managed to meet the eyes of the stranger, looking at the concerned man. "Sir? Slow and deep breaths! That's it. Very good!" he said. "Can you tell us your name? Do you know him?" Sam tried to remember there aliases. "Sam Tracy, that's my brother Dean…" he stopped, returning to look, almost choking as he saw them change their positions. Now the one who had breathed for Dean pushed on his chest, while the other one bent down, pinching his brother's nose closed and breathing out into Dean's mouth… and suddenly he couldn't breathe anymore! He gasped for air, but no oxygen reached his screaming lungs. Dark spots started to dance in front of his eyes, and he could hear the man, he had talked to yelling for help… and then there was nothing but darkness…

_**TBC...**_

Hope you liked it...


	4. Chapter 3

Okay. Just for you, a little smartass AN: The "**Medulla oblongata**" really exists and is not created by me ;) For further information, read the following chapter ;);) (or ask your doctor, or google gg)

Lee

* * *

He marched up the front desk putting both hands on top of it, trying his best glare to intimidate the nurse.

"I'm sick of waiting. I-want-to-see-my-nephews!" Bobby was dead on his feet. He had driven to Ohio without a pause, left everything like it was, just grabbing his keys. That had been last evening. Some stranger had called him, asking him, if he was the uncle of Sam and Dean Tracy, as they had found his contact on his nephew's cellphone. The caller then told him, that he was staff on the Ohio General hospital, and that both boys had been admitted recently and that they couldn't reach other relatives.

Now it was four a clock in the morning and Bobby hadn't gotten any news ever since the phone-call.

"Sir. Please, this is a hospital… there are…" the nurse tried. "I don't care if this is a hospital! I don't even know about if the boys are even alive! Now move it, and get someone who can give me some answers, or I gonna move myself and search the whole ho…"

"Mr. Singer?" Bobby whirled around. "I'm Dr. Mans. I'm sorry it took me so long to come here and talk to you, but I've been occupied by another emergency." The doctor smiled tiredly. "Follow me, please." He made an inviting gesture and started to walk beside him down the long corridor.

"I'm afraid, I can't provide you with good news. Samuel is sleeping now. We had to put him on a mild sedative. He was in a state of shock and close to hypothermia as he came in. He was unconscious at that time, but regained consciousness in the ER. He immediately asked after his brother, and wouldn't let me treat him. He was just too agitated. But I understand why."

At that Bobby stopped. "What happened to Dean?"

For a moment the doctor searched for words, his eyes strayed, then returned to look at Bobby again. "We don't know what happened. They both went overboard on their way to South Bass Island. Dean suffered a blunt trauma to the head. He was hit here…" the doctor pointed to the back of his head. "… causing a cranial fracture, as well, as a swelling to the area around. This area inhabits the breathing-automatism and is called "Medulla oblongata". Well, it's kind of as if he has forgotten how to breathe. But the good thing is, there is enough place for swelling. We didn't have to open his skull, to release the pressure." The doctor replied.

"How serious is this doc?" Bobby asked, leaning on the wall for support.

"We can't predict anything at the moment. He was supplied with oxygen pretty fast, but we don't know if there's any damage to the brain itself. It's a very sensitive spot; some people recover in only a few days, others… never…" Bobby nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need to see them. Both." He said, his voice hoarse with emotion. The doctor nodded in return, leading him to the ICU. "Don't get agitated. All the machines attached to Dean are necessary to help him through the time, while the swelling hinders the correct function of his breathing."

The doctor opened the door, to reveal what he had spoken of.

Dean was lying on a small bed, attached to every possible apparatus of medicine. "The respirator breathes right now for him, and we monitor his EEG and heart the whole time, as well as the levels of oxygen in his blood, his blood-pressure and his kidneys. He's a strong, young and healthy man. We just have to be a little patient, give him a little time. He'll pull through." The doctor said, then repeated his inviting gesture.

Bobby nodded helplessly, not able to utter a word, he staggered over to the bed, his hands hovering over Dean's prone form. "You are allowed to touch him." Dr. Mans simply said, and Bobby's hovering hand sank down on Dean's forehead, stroking gently back over the spiky hair. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked in a whisper, trying to sound annoyed. "You just go ahead 'nd nap here, getting strong again, okay? I'll handle meanwhile that stubborn brother of yours." For a moment he could almost hear Dean's smart ass retort, and after another second or two, he withdrew his hand, turning away and said: "I'll come back later again. Would you show me to Sam's room now?"

TBC...

* * *

Hope you liked this... any comments are welcome!! ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Hey all! Well, here's the next snippet of my fairy-tale... uhhh... ferry-tale. And without any smart ass-comments today.  
Thanks for all the feedback so far. You guys are the bestest! - sorry for the short chapter!!

Lee

* * *

_It was dark in the room where he was in, but he didn't mind. Darkness was always his ally. Keeping him from being seen. Darkness was what he was and what he brought upon people. Slowly, enjoying every second of what he was doing, he walked over to the only bed and its occupant. He had presented him with dreams; oh so sweet dreams. Dreams of terror and fright, of rage and sadness… and somewhen he had understood what present he had given him. And he had declined it. He was happy that he didn't die that day, because now he could quench his thirst. His thirst of those emotions, that came with the blood of the young man, the Hunter. He looked down at him, asleep peacefully, then he grabbed the dagger harder, raised his hand and…_

...Sam gasped and sat up in fright. Being alert immediately. He panted in and out, trying to calm down his racing heart and fell back against the pillow, his eyes burning and his head thumping in pain with the rhythm of his heartbeat. He waited to clam down enough, while sorting through his memory. Trying to remember what had happened. DEAN! Again he felt his breathing increase. He needed to find his brother… the only pictures he came up with when he tried to remember, was Dean being unresponsive, blood running from his brother's nose and ears and mouth, other people – strangers – performing CPR.

He stood, swaying dangerously as he pulled out the IV, letting it fall, still dripping. At that very moment the door opened silently and a man entered. The newcomer almost let go of the plastic coffee-cup in his hands. Both staring at each other in utter astonishment.

"Sam!" Bobby was the first to overcome his surprise. He was there with a few steps, putting his plastic cup down on the table as he passed it and enveloped Sam in a short embrace. "What are you doing, boy?" he than asked noting that Sam was standing in the middle of the room, the IV line hanging abandoned. "Dean…" Sam uttered slightly despaired.

Bobby grabbed both of Sam's forearms. "I'm just coming from him. He's okay. He had a rough night, but he'll be okay. You need to rest a little. It's not as if you didn't take a bath yourself." He tried to maneuver Sam back to the bed.

"No, no, no! Bobby, you don't understand! I had a vision. The… the… demon we're hunting…" Sam's voice went down a notch, but it's sound more than urgent. "He tasted Dean's blood… I was him! I saw him, I heard his thoughts. He wants more!! He… he'll kill him…"

"Sam…" Bobby taking advantage of the younger man's currently condition. "I just come from Dean. He's fine. He's… sleeping. I want you to rest a little. Okay? I'm here. Let me do the rest." He forced Sam down on his bed, and with the same movement called for the nurse by pushing the call-button.

One of the nurses was there immediately. From then, it only took minutes for the room to quieten down, and Bobby sat again, his now lukewarm coffee-cup in his hands, continuing his vigil.

…

He dreamt this time, like he never dreamt before. He saw darkness, and terror, he saw killing, and slashing, and blood and dead. The horrors felt great. He had never thought that it could be the blood of a grown man, that would give him such pleasure. And he did understand that he had made a mistake by trying to kill that one. He understood suddenly what had fallen in his hands. He could have lingered in this source of power and sure enough, the other one would have been as strong as this one.

Sleep wouldn't come back. He was hungry. He needed fresh blood… his smile was evil as he put on his coat and left the room.

_**

* * *

**__**TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 5

Heya! Thanks for all the reviews again! I got a cookie for all of you, because this is a long chapter - to make up for the short one yesterday!! With more angst and all that stuff you guys love!!

Lee

* * *

_He was small again! That was for sure. And he was in a dark room, sitting in one corner of it staring at the dark figure who leant over his brother on the hospital-bed and… no!_

_He was on a boat… and his Mommy had fallen asleep. And he was so happy to be on the boat. There were million people with them. He watched his mom sleep for a while. She was the prettiest mom on earth, and, he guessed, she was the saddest mom on earth. Well, he was sad too. But he wouldn't tell her. He was, after all five years old. He jiggled with his legs, keeping hold of his new dark-blue backpack. There were bunnies on it, all over. He loved bunnies. He watched at the water for a while, as suddenly there was something moving in the far left corner. No one seemed to notice it! He squinted his eyes to make out the movement again. There! There it was again! It looked like… he jumped from his place, pressing his backpack tightly too him and moved forward, coming to a stop in front of a open door. It was dark in there, but he had seen the bunny hopping into that room. Before he was able to do another step, someone grabbed him from behind. Rough hands held him, clamping his mouth shut to keep him from yelling. He lost his backpack in the process, and closed his eyes in fright, as the person moved without hesitation into the darkness that had lurked behind the door…_

... Sam jerked awake from another nightmare. He couldn't even remember having fallen asleep. He groaned, pinching his nose, as another migraine-attack made itself noticeable. It was the second one in two days, after the freaking incident. He'd been released yesterday, but hadn't left the room of his brother ever since. Bobby was gone now. He was trying to find out more of about the whereabouts of the son of a bitch, as well as getting some much needed rest. Bobby had been present on either his or Dean's bedside, the whole time, both had been admitted. With a groan he leant backwards. The uncomfortable hospital-chair wasn't helping his headache, and the constant bleeping from the monitors… his eyes shot up! _Hadn't there been a movement?_ Or did he imagine it.

He was leaning forward, looking more closely… and there it was again. Sam pushed the calling button, looking at his brother's first attempts to open his eyes. His shaky hand stroked back the hair from Dean's forehead, his voice coaxing him. "Come on Dean! You can do it. Come on!" And at that moment the eyes of his brother flew open. His gaze was panic-stricken as he started to choke on the tube that ran down his throat.

"Shhh! Calm down! Dean, only a second. They are coming. Don't fight it. The respirator is breathing for you right now. Shhh!" He was standing now, his one hand still stroking through his brother's hair, while the other one, was gently lying on Dean's chest, providing as much reassurance as possible. Sam didn't turn as the door opened, to occupied to watch his brother struggle with the respirator. Doctor Mans was there, smiling as he saw the eyes of his patient open. "Dean, hello! You gave us quite a scare. Just try to stay cool okay? I know this thing down your throat is ugly. I'll remove it in just a second. Relax." Dean's gaze spoke volumes what he thought about that, letting Sam almost snort. "Okay, are you ready? On three you exhale as hard as you can muster." Doctor Mans explained, after a short moment of preparation. But Dean didn't seem to acknowledge this. Doctor Mans snapped his fingers, testing his reaction to the noise. But still, Dean didn't seem to take notice. Sam felt his pulse starting to speed up, not knowing what to think about it. Doctor Mans looked at him reassuringly. "Don't worry!" Then, for a third time he snapped his fingers, and this time Dean's eyes moved with the noise. As he was sure he held the young man's attention, Dr. Mans repeated his words a second time. "Exhale as deep as you can on three, okay?" Dean's ever so slightly nod, confirmed he had heard the words.

Sam saw Dean's hand searching for his, and grabbed it. He nodded in encouragement. "One… two… three… exhale!" Mans coached. With the tube gone Dean started to cough and gag. Sam saw him struggle to sit up, and plopped down on the bed, helping him while the coughing-fit wracked his frame. He could feel the tension of his brothers muscles, while stroking circles on his back, trying to soothe. Finally the coughs died down, and his brother went limp in his arms. Sam gently laid him back but startled as he saw the blood running from Dean's nose. Doctor Mans was grabbing a tissue nearby, gently wiping it away, then checking the reaction of his patients pupils. A small groan escaped Dean, but he didn't regain consciousness. "Why is he bleeding again?" Sam asked, fear evident in his voice.  
"You don't have to be concerned about that." Mans explained, again wiping at the blood. "He's suffered a head-trauma, with a small fracture to his skull. And this was strainous. I guess he passed out from the pain. I'll give him something against it right away ." He continued, before Sam could speak up.

Sam watched the doctor preparing an injection, as Bobby came back into the room. He stopped in the door as he saw that the respirator was gone, and then rushed over to Sam. Sam smiled at him. "You just missed him. He was awake a few minutes ago." Sam said, his eyes radiating the smile he had on his face. Bobby just clapped his shoulder, as Sam turned his attention to Dr. Mans, who injected Dean with the pain-meds through his IV-port. Both waited until Mans had left the room, then Sam took his eyes from Dean's sleeping form, turning to Bobby. "What are we gonna do now?"

Bobby's face went dark. "You know this is a nasty son of a bitch. It will be quite difficult to send him back to hell… and to go after him like that…"

"I know that we can't exorcise him while he possesses a host! We already discussed that part on our last phone call." Sam answered annoyed. He dropped his voice as he heard Dean move slightly in the bed beside him.  
"Anyhow…" he sighed, slumping a little, "We… we connected the guy with the child-murder on Put-in-Bay and just wanted to do our Q&A–game, but the guy got lost. It seemed he's kinda invisible. We knew he worked on the ferry, but no one seemed to know him or even remembered his name or face… we started to search the ferry then, just check the guy out, not interfering or anything… and, well the next thing I do is following a blood-trail and see the bastard push Dean over…" Sam stopped there. "How can something go that out of hand in just a few seconds?" he asked Bobby silently.

"Well, even if the son-of-a-bitch doesn't know it yet, it has provided us with the first thing we need to get it out of the poor bastards body." Bobby said, holding up his index-finger. Sam shrugged. "What do you mean?" he asked not in the mood for guessing.

"Well, you said in your vision you saw the demon coming after Dean again. That means the demon tasted his blood." Sam shrugged. "At least that's what it felt like as I was him in this vision. And someone had dipped his finger into the puddle."

"Remember?" Bobby asked. Sam thought for a moment, but shaking his head. Bobby recited: "The chant must be spoken by the one who was offered but not taken…" Sam raised his eyes at that. "Well, in a twisted kind of way you could say that." Sam affirmed. "What happened leaves Dean with some kind of power over the demon." Bobby continued.

Sam nodded, remembering the text he had read about the demon. "Adze is a demon with it's roots in African history. He came here a long time ago. The Santeria does have their origins there as well. There's a cleansing ritual, which only the possessed himself or a person who offered his blood and was denied is able to preform."

"Yeah, I already looked up the implements one would need. It's baobab-powder and palm-oil, as well as a mixture of sand and dirt, instead of rock-salt."

"Yeah, the only problem in this plan is, Dean's lying there with a cracked skull, only able to breath for himself again since half an hour or so…" Sam shook his head.  
He wouldn't let Dean do this. No way! His eyes darted over to the pale face of his brother, looking at the almost invisible red trail, where a little of the blood from earlier had dried before being wiped away. "He bled again." Sam sighed, his voice suddenly small and loaded with emotion. "I… I saw him bleed, as they pulled us out of the water. At that moment, I was sure he was dead. He bled from his nose, his mouth, his ears… he… he's my brother!" Sam turned to Bobby, the last two days had been a roller-coaster of emotions, and now it seemed to be the time for Sam to let some of it go. Bobby moved over to him. "I know boy, I know." He let the youngest Winchester the time he needed, hugging the boy to him. Sam eventually drew back, suddenly almost embarrassed from his outburst. "Sorry…" he apologized, but Bobby waved it off. "Nothing to be sorry for…" he answered causally.

"There's another problem, I fear." Sam admitted, remembering his latest dream.

Bobby looked at him questioningly. "I think the demon's hunting another victim!"

**_TBC... _**

**_

* * *

_****_well? What do you think?_**


	7. Chapter 6

Hi all, thanks for the reviews... hope you'll enjoy the new chapter as well!

Lee

* * *

He woke up to gentle muttering and an annoying beeping. First he tried to ignore the beeping, concentrated instead of the quiet conversation letting him lull back to sleep, but eventually the beeping won over the pull of sleep. He tried to sort through his jumbled thoughts, as he lay there, figuring out where he was, and what it was that he should remember. But his brain was kind of blank on that. He knew something must have happened, because suddenly hands were everywhere. Speaking gently, and he was sure now they were talking to him. He remembered that he had to open his eyes, when he was awake… and his throat… _gawd, it shouldn't feel that way!_Dean finally managed to open his eyes and almost startled, as he saw a face so close up at him, that his nose almost met the other ones… "Sammy…" he croaked, and was rewarded with sparkling eyes and a broad smile. "Hey, there sleepyhead. Did you finally decided to join us?" Sam asked, waving at something in the shadows behind him. Dean scrunched his eyes in order to enhance his vision, but all things more than a couple of feet away, reminded shadowy and foggy. "Whd' happnd?" he mumbled suddenly confused, still trying to figure out where he was. He felt something cold at his lips, opened his mouth and enjoyed the wonderful, wet feeling from the melting ice-chip.

While sucking on the ice he again wondered where he was… and what had woken him up. "Sammy…" he repeated the name, his voice still raspy, but at least Sam was something he remembered. Then he shrank back as something in the shadows behind Sam moved. Sam had his hands on his arm immediately. "What is it? Do you hurt? Are you in pain? Your head?" Dean's thoughts started to spin from all the questions… "Shadows…" his eyes looking at the darkness, that was lurking behind Sam and he felt it approach again at him. "Dean?" He blinked to clear his vision but it didn't work… _where was he again?_ "Dean? Dean!" then the darkness had reached him and pulled him away from Sam… and then even the thought of Sam was gone…

_Later…_

Sam sat there staring at the TV, not following the show. He had been literally petrified at Dean's strange reaction. He had asked him how he felt, without getting any answer. Instead Dean had asked him what had happened. Sam had told Dean he was in a hospital, but again, his brother didn't seem to notice that Sam had talked to him. His angst grew as Dean started the whole conversation anew… until he shrank away in fright. He again ignored Sam's questions, only uttering the word shadows, before his eyes rolled up in his head and he drifted into unconsciousness again.

Now the door opened and Bobby came in in a hurry. "Quickly, channel 12!" he ordered placing the cup of coffee in front of Sam.

Sam flipped the channel and stared at the picture of a young boy with blonde, curly hair and bright blue eyes… and before he even could hear what the news-caster was saying, his head exploded, and he felt himself drop form the chair he was sitting in…

… and he was little again. The bad man was gone now, but he still cried. He wanted his mommy. He hated bunnies. Forever! He only wanted his mommy. "Mommy…" he sobbed, his arms were around his knees as he rocked back and forth to comfort himself. "Please… I will not tell anybody… please mommy, come for me. Please…" The room was pitch-black and it was frightening. He had closed his eyes against the darkness that assaulted him every time he opened them, and his arm hurt. He started to cry harder, the sobs eventually turning into hiccuping sounds. The man had bitten him… and it hurt…

Sam gasped as he was thrown out of the vision. He was lying on his side on the hospital-floor, panting heavily against the pain in his head. The visions were coming faster and in shorter gaps now. "I… I… the picture of the kid we saw in TV. I… I'm connected with him. The bastard has him. We…" he put his hands on his head, massaging his temples. "We need to find him… aaaghhh!" he knew he couldn't keep his lunch down, and he hated to throw up… usually Dean was there, and Dean always seemed to feel it right before it happened, but today it was Bobby. It wasn't Dean… "Bobby… sick…" Sam managed, as already heaves started to let his stomach roll. Bobby just reached him with the bin in time, as he started to bring up everything he had eaten. Exhausted, Sam rested his head on his forearms, still kneeling on the floor.

"You okay Sam?" Bobby asked with worry. "It'll pass…" he said, straightening up on his knees, just to meet two green eyes, that were looking at him dimly.

"Dean…" Sam smiled suddenly tired. For a moment Dean just stared ahead, as if he again hadn't heard him speak. Dean blinked one time and then answered, his voice laced with sleep: "Hey… you don't look so good." And even if his eyes were dull, they weren't that confused and far away than last time. "You've seen better days yourself." Sam joked without humor. With dread Sam waited for Dean's next reply. "Something's not right…" Dean said, still looking at him. Sam forgot about his headache, standing up, leaning over his brother. "What is it, Dean? Do you hurt? Dean?" "I'm… not… hearing very well…'s wet…" Dean slurred, as he once again was dragged back into oblivion, at the same moment Sam could see what Dean had talked about… he had started to bleed again - from his ears…

…

Sam had made his decision while sitting again for hours on his brother's bedside. It was mid-afternoon and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He had to do something about the kid. He wouldn't let this bastard kill another child! While waiting and worrying his mind came up with a grotesque plan. He stood up, abruptly, looking at the sleeping Dean and then at Bobby who was snoring gently as he slept on the other chair.

"Sorry guys. But I'll not let Dean do this. And there has to be done something." he whispered quietly as he put the quickly scribbled note on the nightstand, then turned around and left the room.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey all! So... wow! Thank you for all the nice words. I'm really happy that you all like the story so far.  
And so, this chapter I just dedicate to all of you... loads of Sam coming up, and more about Dean and his strange behaviour.

Enjoy,  
Lee

* * *

It was sunset by the time he reached the ferry. Alone. This time he was on his own. There was no one to watch his back. Taking a deep breath, he checked his equipment again.

His plan was simple. He knew the child was there – somewhere. He could feel it. He remembered the dark place, what it had felt like, what he could hear. The little boy hadn't much time left. Adze was hungry. He hadn't fed in days. Cautiously he opened the door that lead into the ferry's belly. He swallowed around the lump in his throat as he remembered the blood trail he had followed only two days ago. He didn't dare to make any sound, just listened to the silence that lingered down there, knowing that he must not be detected. If the demon found him first… he opened the bag where he had mixed dirt and sand, closed the door silently and dispersed the mixture in front of it, drawing the old African symbol in the middle of the patch. He had done that on the railway as well. Nothing demonic would leave that ferry tonight. Satisfied he closed the pack, leaving it by the door. Sam grabbed his gun, looking at it for a moment, remembering the conversation with his brother a few days ago…

_"To safe a kid from been sucked bloodless, I'd go so far." Dean stated deadly serious. Now it was Sam's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Dude, we're so not going there…" he just said, continuing the research._

Dean had been right. To safe a small kid from being sucked bloodless, he'd go so far as well.

Sam stopped frozen to the spot, as he heard a quiet whimper. His heart suddenly doubled it's speed, thumping in his chest. He sneaked along the wall, switching off his flashlight to be not detected. The darkness was only lit by the light of the full moon, that fell through the small bulls-eye-windows on each side. Another small whimper could be heard, and Sam recognized the direction the sound came from. It was from under him. There must be some hidden room below the floor he stood on.

And then without warning, something knocked into him from behind, letting him tumble to the floor, his gun and flashlight flying from his grasp.

He could feel rough hands grabbing him from behind and before he had regained enough sense to fight, the man behind him had him in a headlock and put pressure on his windpipe. Sam sucked in a breath, trying to loosen the vice-like grip of the man behind him, only to receive a chuckle.

"You know… I liked the other one's blood. It was strong and powerful… it gave me strength and dreams… I was really fantasizing about how your's would taste…" the demon taunted, then his voice dropped into a hated hiss: "Do you think I'm stupid? I know what you are; and the other one. And I know how to survive…" Sam knew he had to act before it was too late. He grabbed the arm around his neck, using his anger to push backwards as hard as he could muster, and flung the man over his bent hip.

The arm around his throat was gone, and with a loud crash the figure landed hard on the floor, knocking over some random goods on his way down. And now Sam was the one in advantage. He didn't wait for his opponent to rebound, with two fast strides he was towering over the fallen man and kicked the possessed in his ribs, earning painful grunts. Sam plopped down on his foes chest, pinning the arm of the man with his knees. The man still struggled in his grip, so he swung his arm back and struck him hard. "You asshole almost killed my brother!" Sam panted, trying in vain to keep control over his rage as he remembered with how much brutally the bastard had hit Dean. Another punch finally left the man stunned enough for Sam to go on with his plan. He grabbed for the knife he had tugged in at the back of his jeans, letting the blade shimmer in the moon-light. For a moment Sam's gaze lingered on the knife in his hands, and then moved on to the figure beneath him.

The demon laughed: "You think you can kill me? You only will success in killing him!" Sam grinned back hard in return. "You really think I'm that stupid? I know about you… all about you, and now…" he brought down the knife and clenched his teeth as he cut into his palm.

"… now you'll drink my blood!"

He watched the dark liquid flow freely, dropping down on the face of the man. As the demon didn't open his mouth, Sam grabbed his jaw hard, forcing it open. "Drink!" he ordered, and watched as the man-demon swallowed. Eventually he decided it was enough. Sam scrambled to his feet, stumbling over to where his gun and flashlight lay, then returned to the bloody man on the floor, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to his feet too. "Show me where the kid is!" Sam hissed. First he thought the demon would start to struggle again, but after he shoved the man hard in the back, he started to walk, and bent down to the floor, fumbling in the darkness in front of him. "One wrong move, and I swear, you'll lose your meat-suit…" Sam warned, keeping both hands on his weapon. The metal-trapdoor screeched as the demon wrenched it open. Revealing a dark mouth that led deep into the ferry's belly. "Down there…" the man panted. Sam switched on his flashlight, letting its beam fly through the darkness down there. As the light came to a rest over a small bundle pressed up against the farthest corner, he felt relieved. Without another word, Sam raised his gun-arm and let the cock of the gun come down hard on the temple of the demon. He watched the man fall, without any regret, then turned and let himself down into the pitch-black prison of the little boy.

…

He knew he had been awake another time or two. But all things were jumbled and mixed up. He felt funny. He was sure that his head had twice its usual size, and somehow his neck hurt like a bitch. Speaking of… he hated that beeping sound. He knew what that meant. Hospital. A gentle touch let him jerk, and at the same moment he groaned as his head started to throb like… "Dean, you think you could open your eyes for me?" He lifted one eyelid to look at the stranger who proposed that insolent question. The world he saw was hazy and swirling and he swallowed, keeping down the bile, for a moment considering just to close his eyes again. But his curiosity got the better of him. "Who are you?" he cringed at his voice. It sounded as if he hadn't spoken in days… but he remembered, he had talked to Sammy. "Sammy?" he asked, at that thought. "Sam is okay, Dean. You got us worried though. I'm doctor Mans. I've treated you. You zoned out on us for the last two days, but I think we finally have you back." The doctor explained. Dean blinked furiously to get a sharper view. "What happened?" he asked, turning his head slightly and flinched involuntarily as his neck was jostled. "Son of a…" he started. "I hoped you'd provide us with some information, Dean. Can you recall anything?" Dean felt his attention waver as the shadows at the edge of his vision grew darker and surrounded him. "Dean?" piercing light invaded his senses and he tried to withdraw from it, moving his head again. "Gaaawwwddd!" he moaned, and felt hands grab his head.  
_Pinpinpinpinpin!! And a hard blow let him topple over… blood filled his mouth, ran down his throat… he was helpless… defenseless as he felt his conscioussness fade… "Saaaam!!"_

_**TBC...**_


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, you asked so nicely to go on, and as I'm in good mood today... I post up another chapter... and just for you to know, the last part is a **extra-cookie** for you. I couldn't decide if I leave you not knowing what's with Sam, or if I let you see him... okay... I'm not telling you, you have to read it ;)

Lee

* * *

For a moment Sam waited to get accustomed by the smell down here. It smelled like blood, and dead and fear. Swallowing hard, he slowly reached the trembling kid, dropping the light of his flashlight, to not blind the child.

As he was only one step from the boy, he crouched down in front of him and whispered a gentle: "Hey!" The kid pressed himself farther away into the corner and Sam's heart almost broke. "Hello buddy! I was looking for you!" There was a small sob and Sam could almost feel the fright emanate from him. "I saw your mommy on TV… Your name is Sammy, right? I… my name…" he stopped as he felt a prickly feeling moving from his head down his spine. Before he could finish his sentence a piercing pain shot through his head, blinding him and with a cry Sam…

_...was back in the hospital-room. Watching his brother sleep, while one hand who didn't belong to him was resting on Dean's chest, enjoying the heartbeat it felt, his other hand was raised to deliver the final blow… NO!… he was lying on the floor, not able to move, watching the man with the white coat rise his hand. Looking in terror as his own knife was coming down in a shiny bow, hearing the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh… a gurgle…and then… blood… blood… he couldn't breathe… he couldn't breathe… he just inhaled his own blood… he was drowning… _

...with a gasp Sam was back in the small compartment under the ferry's floor. _Shit! _He stumbled to his feet, grabbing for the little boy and hoisted him up. Feeling the child cling to him, he was about to climb up the ladder, as something dark rushed down the trapdoor, pushing hard into him. He lost his footing and in a reflex he curled around the small body of the little boy. With incredible force he connected with the metal-wall of the small room. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was the ear-piercing scream of the lchild in his arms.

…

He was beyond enraged and furious. This maggot had dared him! This… pathetic, small human. Him! Adze! A demon-god! He was the nightmare of little children. He could bend man's will! And this one… he would pay! He'd suffer! He'd be the one who'd watch them die. He'd kill his brother… He'd come for the child again! And the last thing the hunter would do ist beg for his life to end!

He looked down at the crumbled form of the young man, listening to his and the childs heartbeat, knowing it rushed the blood he desired so much through their bodies.

He'd come back for them. First he would need a new host. He snickered one last time, turning around, he rushed back out of the prison, closing and locking the trapdoor.

He stopped at the prone body of his former host, watching him for a moment. He had liked him very much. But he wouldn't be of help anymore. Slowly he reached down with his smoky-fingers, burning the flesh as he caressed the face, watching the blood trickling down, pooling under the head of the man.

Withdrawing his fingers he straightened. He was hungry, and to feed he would need a new host. With a roaring laughter he left the ferry; dirt and sand couldn't keep his spiritual form bound. He would find a new meat-suit, and he would taste the blood of the hunter again.

...

"I'M-DEADLY-SERIOUS-ABOUT-THIS!" he felt the eyes of people resting on his back, and quietened down a little. "Listen. They only were following it. You know them. They know their job. This son-of-a-bitch knew what they were. I guess it knew right away. It played them, just waited for them to split up… and then – bang – it took the next best opportunity and tried to kill them." He listened for a moment as the voice on the phone rambled on about never to go unprepared, always know what you're dealing with, and shook his head in anger and disappointment.

"Damn you, John Winchester. Who is their dad? You or me? Move your ass, because I can't be at the hospital keeping Dean save, while trying to find Sam who went after that killer alone!" again he listened to the words of John Winchester. Than snorted unamused: "Yeah, sure. Dean can look after himself! He's lying in a freaking hospital-bed with a cracked skull!" Someone made a shushing noise at him and Bobby turned around shooting daggers at the person. "Yeah. We need palm-oil and baobab-powder. Santeria! Yeah, I told you it's a nasty fellow! See ya in a few!" he clapped his cellphone shut and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, thought better of it and redialed Sam's number, waiting for him to pick up, but again was redirected to his mailbox. Frustrated he returned to the private room and Dean's bedside.

...

Sam's head and shoulder hurt. That was the first thing he was aware off. Then he could hear small sobs and a body pressed up against his chest. The little boy! His eyes snapped open, and he couldn't suppress the groan as he felt the darkness starting to dance around him. "Uhhh, Gawd…" he muttered. The sobbing stopped and he could feel the small, trembling body against him tense up. "Sammy?" He asked into the darkness, while pushing himself as well as the small boy up into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" He felt a little hand on his face, and then the arms of the child wrapped around his neck, embracing him. Also it hurt, Sam wrapped one hand around the boy's midsection and his other came to a rest on the back of Sammy's head, returning the hug, trying to provide as much comfort as possible. "It's okay, I gotcha now. You're safe with me, okay? You're safe with me."

He rememberd the bang from the trapdoor as it had shut close and knew they were trapped. He had to get them out of here. Fast. Bobby didn't know in what danger he and his brother were in…

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Requests? Comments? Critic? Anybody? ;)


	10. Chapter 9

Hey folks! Hope you're fine... here's the next chapter... there's more excitement ahead!  
But I think you already have a guess what's going to happen.

Lee

* * *

Brian Coldwood knew what he had done. He could remember every single sick and perverted detail. His stomach rolled as he remembered the blood… the pleading… the crying… He was floating now, in something between awake and sleep. He had felt it leave, and with it left he felt beaten, and hurt. Something sticky and warm ran down his face. He remembered the young man he wanted to kill, and suddenly fright filled him. Maybe he had succeeded with throttling the life out of the boy? With a groan he forced his eyes open and looked at the dark corridor he lay in. No one was with him. He was alone. As the first loud clang let him flinch, he remembered the trapdoor and the small boy! _He had to get him out of there!_

…

Doctor Mans was leaning against the wall beside the entrance of the ER. It had been a long night. Three shotgun-wounds, one of them he had lost… he sighed, and inhaled the smoke of his cigarette. He hated smoking. This was stupid! With an annoyed flick the cigarette went flying into the night. His eyes suddenly went big as he saw the black smoke rushing up to him, but the scream he opened his mouth for, never came, as the darkness pushed inside his body and filled him completely, trapping him there. He felt helpless as he started to move back inside the hospital…

…

Sammy sat in the far corner of the little room now, wrapped up in Sam's coat. Sam's shoulder was meanwhile numb. He had repeatedly tried to open up that trapdoor, and was getting agitated by every passing minute. His cell-phone had no reception down here, and he needed to let Bobby know that the demon was on it's way. Again he pushed hard, feeling the muscles of his shoulder bruise, the bone grinding on bone. He jumped down as he heard a loud clang in return, and stepped back positioning himself between Sammy and the trapdoor. Soft light fell down from the now open door, and Sam took a deep gulp of fresh air. The figure that was staring down didn't seem threatening. The shadow swayed slightly and Sam recognized it was kneeling in the same second as he knew who was that man. "Help me…" the hurt man whispered, as his strength left him and he fell forward, falling through the opening and landed with a loud and sickening thud on the floor in front of Sam. Sam saw the odd angle Brian Coldwood now lay in, and knew he couldn't help him anymore. He turned around, bent down and scooped up the little boy in his arms. "I want you to close your eyes Sammy." He said to him and waited for the boy to comply. "That's great buddy. Now, you just wait until I tell you that it's okay to open them again, okay? Don't worry. It wont be for long." He hugged the small frame to him, one last time glancing around in the small prison.

Now that light fell down into the room it was illuminated in crimson, literally drenched in blood. And in almost the middle of this mess Brian Coldwood, another victim of Adze lay, with his neck broken.

Sam hurried to climb up the stairs now, ignoring his shoulder and his throbbing head. He needed to be back with Dean. And the little one in his arms needed to be checked out by a doctor.

As soon, as he was out on deck, in the cool night-air, he grabbed his cell-phone and speed-dialed Bobby's number.

Foreboding filled him as his call was redirected to Bobby's mailbox. He hurried back to the car and put Sammy down on the hood of the Impala, crouching in front of the little boy. "Hey, it's okay to open your eyes now." He said gently, while searching for the car-keys. Sammy opened his eyes and now, for the first time Sam could see them in the moonlit night. The prettiest, biggest blue eyes watching at him quietly. Blond, unruly locks framed the boys face. Sam smiled, grabbing the boy under the arm-pits and lifted him up again. "Lets hurry, okay? We drive to the hospital, and they will call your mom." He felt the little boys arms wrap around his neck again, and a gentle kiss was pressed on his cheek. Holding him tight for a moment Sam enjoyed the innocence of this gesture, and then opened the passengers-side door and put Sammy down again on the seat.

While walking back around the car he tried for a second time to reach Bobby. But again he failed.

…

He wiped the knife clean, and stared down at the nurse he had killed. Her eyes looked back at him accusingly and he grinned nasty. Why had the bitch to insist that he had to follow her! That there was an emergency! Sure enough there was only one emergency in his life right now; Revenge! He'd seen a man pass by, leaving the room of Dean Tracy, the brother of his new foe. This was the time for him to move. It would be so easy! He'd have no struggle, only joy. Oh yeah, revenge was bitter-sweet. Moving down the corridor, he stopped one last time in front of the private room, enjoying the feeling of arousal before he killed, then with a quiet push he opened the door and entered…

**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC…_**


	11. Chapter 10

Hi all!  
Thank you again for the reviews... I'm sorry that this has to be another small chapter, but today I can't give you more... we're slowly reaching the peak of this story, as you see, because the sequences get shorter and shorter, as slowly all threads are running together to one big/or small final blast... we'll see. Enjoy!!

* * *

_This was the time for him to move. It would be easy this time. He'd have no struggle, only joy. Oh yeah, revenge was bitter-sweet. Moving down the corridor, he stopped one last time in front of the private room, enjoying the feeling of arousal before he killed, then with a quiet push he opened the door and entered... _

...He was surprised to find the young man awake. He stared straight ahead, not being alert, though. Silently he closed the door, pushing one of the hospital-chairs under it's handle, making sure no one interrupted their game.

…

At the same time Sam stormed into the busy ER-room, carrying little Sammy. "I need help!" he cried. A nurse rushed up to him. "What have we gotten!" Sam looked helpless, as Sammy seemed to hold onto him, as if he was his life-line. "I'm Sam Tracy. Me and my brother were investigating the children's-murder. Well we got a tip this afternoon and I was able to safe Sammy. He's been on the news today, being kidnapped. I found him, and he needs to be checked over. Could you call the local police? I think they could bring his mother. Please…" he rushed, then, grabbing the little boy under his chin, he forced Sammy to look at him.

"Hey, buddy. We're at the hospital. I'd like to stay with you, but my brother need's help. You know? Lizzy here…" he had looked at her name-tag, "…is pretty cool. She'll keep you company. And I bet your mom is here pretty fast as well. I really will come back, after I checked out my brother, okay?" he coaxed. The small boys eyes looked deep into his, as if searching for a lie, then nodded, without saying a word, he let himself be carried away by Lizzy. Before she vanished with the little boy, she turned around and smiled at him. "You know? You really should come back after you checked on your brother. Your head…" at that moment a cry echoed through the ER. "Ohhh my god! Help! Help!"

Sam's heart stood still for a moment and then he ran…

…

"Sammy?" finally the young man reacted to his presence. "No, I'm sorry Dean, I'm not your brother." He soothed, his voice calm and gentle. "Who… who… are you? What… where am I?" the man weakly asked. "Remember Dean? There was an accident. You got hurt. I'm Doctor Mans, I've treated you…" Dean closed his eyes as flashes of the past assaulted his memory. _Glowing eyes, pinpinpin, blood, hurt, god it had hurt… blue glowing eyes…_

He startled, looking up at the figure of the man looming over him, with blue glowing eyes. He should remember something about this… but his memory was blank again… this was important! He knew that this was… and then he remembered and knew who the man was and watched in utter terror as the face of Doctor Mans morphed into something grey, and dead and rotten, with fangs. Saliva dropped from the teeth, as the demon showed its true face, and Dean hadn't time to take a deep breath to scream out, as the creature lunged at him.

…

Sam knew with every fibre of his body that the demon was there! He had known at the very moment the scream had echoed through the Emergency Room. Now he dashed past nurses, and doctors and patients, not waiting for the elevator he went for the stairs instead, leading him up to the second floor, taking two steps at a time. _Hurry!_ He pushed himself to move faster, his hands grabbing for the gun, he had tucked in the waistband of his jeans. _Hurry! _

Then he was at the room's door, grabbing the handle… and… it didn't move. He didn't care about the other people or patients, just moving backwards, he kicked at the door… and again… and again… and again… and finally it bulged and crashed open revealing what was behind the door… Sam froze to the spot…

…

Bobby and John felt something had happened as soon, as the stepped into the hospital. They had met at the hospitals parking lot, taking everything needed with them in a plain black duffel. Now both started to jog, John in a hot pursue, as Bobby knew where the room of his son was. They could hear scraps of conversations like "calling police" "dead nurse" and "blood was everywhere" and with every word their anguish grew as they pushed harder to get to Dean's room...

**_

* * *

_**

**_TBC..._**

_I know... I'm mean... really, really mean..._


	12. Chapter 11

Hi ya all!  
Okay, before romi visits me here - in person - I better put on the next chapter... well, it's almost done. I'm sure you noticed.  
It has been fun to write for you guys. And I already have new plans. So you'll sure read - sooner or later (more sooner) another story...

Okay... what am I talking here. We're not through yet... enjoy! (Oh, I really enjoyed writing one special snippet... you'll see)

-Lee

* * *

It took Sam only a second to overcome his shock, and then he was running to tackle the bastard. The demon turned away from Dean who struggled weakly under the man's hands and its face distorted into a sneer, hissing at Sam threateningly. Sam could see, the demon had struck his brother as already bruises started to form, and blood was again running freely from Deans nose, mouth and ears. This all, Sam took in in a second and screamed in enragement as he flung himself at the possessed doctor.

They both flew over Dean's bed, landing hard on the other side rolling wedged together in fight for control. Sam won the competition. With two hard blows, he tried to stun the doctor, but his second punch was stopped. The doctor grabbed his fist with crushing force, and Sam almost could hear his knuckles churn. With a slight cry he was pushed over and now the demon was on top of him. Sam buckled under the weight, trying in vain to get the upper hand again.

"You don't want me to still my hunger with your brother's blood?" the demon laughed menacing at Sam, and he remembered his vision. He was struck hard, his head snapping to one side. "So,… I thought you don't want me to do this…" Again he was struck hard. "And its good…" another blow, "that you came…" another strike, "to stop me!" the demon panted, his fist connecting hard with Sam's temple. He watched satisfied, as Sam's eyes rolled back in his head… "But you wont stop me. First your brother, than the kid… you'll be last!" The doctor stood up without hurry now. One glance and the door shut close and locked up and with a evil smile the doctor turned his attention back to the frame on the bed.

…

Bobby and John arrived the second the door shut close. Both stopped dead, knowing there would be no time for a plan. It had to happen now!

The door gave away immediately as they both threw themselves against it. At the same moment they could hear Dean scream out in agony.

…

He had pushed both his thumbs against the tender flesh on the back of his victims head. Feeling the swollen and bruised area give away. He heard the young man's excruciating scream and saw the blood, that gushed out of his victims mouth, his nose, his ears. He heard the heartbeat of the man double, and fed on the panic as he started to inhale blood. Enjoying every second of his torture the demon bent down, licking at the red trail that ran down Dean's chin. At that moment the door burst open, and Adze felt himself being ripped away from his prey… he was hold down hard, screaming enraged, his face smeared with blood, but his struggle didn't help, someone opened his mouth with force, and shoved something into it, he felt the sticky, oily liquid run down his throat and suddenly his body seemed to be aflame… the windows burst as he screamed in rage and agony, stopping as more of the ugly and acidly substance ran down his throat, letting him gag. And then, he suddenly wasn't in his host… he felt being expelled. The paint stopping immediately, but as he tried to flee, he was stuck. He couldn't get away. They had trapped him…

…

John and Bobby both tackled the demon, trapping it with their bodies. The black duffel was only inches away, but John had to fought hard, to retrieve it and to get the bottle with palm-oil out of it. A nod from him, as he finally had managed to unscrew the cap of the bottle, was enough for Bobby to search for the baobab-powder. He saw John fighting to open up the demons mouth, and then the first drop of oil hit. The screech was deafening. Bobby had finished with the circle of baobab-powder and knelt down on the man's feet to keep him from kicking. Again John tilted the bottle and oil was running down the doctors face, a gurgled sound told them that he swallowed. Doctor Mans body reacted to the oil, arching his back he screamed feral, his eyes rolling wildly and then dark smoke was expelled from his mouth as the demon was ejected.

The noises followed silence, as the dark cloud stood frozen in the middle of the room, hold back by the power of the circle of baobab-powder. Only slightly choking noises could be heard, and John whirled around at that, rushing to Dean's aid, who was laying there drowning in his own blood. With more then gentle force, he turned his son on his side, watching as blood spilled from his mouth, but the gruesome wheezing stopped at least. He stroked through his boy's hair, comforting, not caring for a moment what went on behind his back. Just being a father for once.

…

Sam came to as he heard Dean scream in pain. He was dazed and his face and head hurt. The scream of his brother turned into a choking sound, and Sam knew this was his vision coming true. He struggled hard to get on his feet again. Then the door to the room crashed open and Bobby… and his DAD rushed in, attacking the possessed doctor. He could hear them struggling, and again felt his consciousness slip… he startled as another scream echoed through the small room followed by silence except for his brother's helpless attempts to breathe. He felt tears run down his face, and could hear Dean moan, the awful gurgling sound, however stopped. Then Bobby was in his sight of view, helping him sit. Talking to him, but the words were jumbled. "Sam. Come on! You're with me??" Sam only stared at the dark cloud hovering in the middle of the room, knowing what this meant. "You… did it." He croaked, feeling his eyes rolling up in his head again, but fought himself back this time. "Gotta do it…" he slurred, trying to get on his feet. Bobby tried to hold him down. "What?" Sam only hold out his hand with the deep gash from the knife. "Bastard's mine…" Sam slurred on. "Dean can't do it… my turn to safe… the day…" in his confused mind this made totally sense. "Sam…" But Sam didn't listen. He already had fought himself up, using the nearby wall for support Sam smiled grimly. He could taste the blood inside his mouth from his split lip, still the words of the African exorcism-ritual were clear in his memory, he had read, and read them again, while sitting on Dean's bedside. He wouldn't need a paper to send the son-of-a-bitch back to hell. First his voice was soft and still slightly slurred, regaining strength with each word, feeling it odd, to talk in a tongue so foreign to him. And then he had finished, his last word echoed loud through the quiet room. The dark cloud screeched in rage and pain for one last time and then seemed to explode, a strong gust of wind broke the circle of baobab-powder and the strong smell of sulphur let them almost gag.

Sam turned in time, to see his father bending over Dean, pinching his nose close as he breathed for him. His eyes went blurry as he was back on the small by-boat of the ferry a few days ago, watching as the crew-members breathed for his brother. The moment only lasted so long before the screeching sound of the machinery that controlled his brothers vitals brought him back… and he remembered where he was. He shook his head in denial. A wave of dizziness sweeping over him with the movement, letting the world fade into grey and his ears failed to hear. As he blinked the room was suddenly full of people in white and… then he was sure he was suffocating like his brother in front of him… while his heart was trying to explode in his chest and his body shut down completely.

His legs gave away under him… he never felt being caught by Bobby…

TBC...

* * *

Okay. So? Really un-nice, huh?


	13. Chapter 12

Hi all!  
Okay, so. We're through. The story is done. Hope you'll like the last part of "Ferry Tale gone bad". It was cool to write for you. And thanks for all the nice words concerning my story.  
Seeya guys around...

Lee

* * *

John sat tiredly, hand over his eyes trying to wipe the weariness from his face. Bobby had gone to get some coffee and he was left alone with his thoughts, watching over his sons. It had been tough, seeing his oldest first drown on his own blood, and suddenly his breathing had stopped altogether. John's instincts had overtaken and he 'd just reacted, pinching Dean's nose close and exhaling into his mouth. Behind him he could hear Sammy, his words slurred and talking in a foreign language, feeling the wind as the exorcism affected the trapped demon, but he hadn't time to turn around hearing the wailing of the machinery controlling Dean's vitals go on a rampage. He breathed again and again for his son, tasting the blood on his lips, but didn't stop. He only stopped as he felt eyes on his back, turning slightly to see Sam staying there, and the look in Sam's eyes he would never forget. He was pushed, away from Dean as nurses and doctors rushed in taking over the task to save his son's life. And he kept on staring at Sam whose eyes were filled with denial, fear, hurt and failure and then Sam's eyes just rolled up in his head and he fell. John stood there, watching still frozen to the spot, seeing Bobby wrapping his arms around Sam's middle to keep him from hitting the ground hard.

Bobby and John had hardly talked ever since. They just sat in turns on either Dean's or Sam's bedside.

_Sam… Sam hadn't even bothered to call. Why hadn't he let him know. He would have come straight away, wouldn't he?_ John snorted. _Yeah, sure._

With a sigh he stood, bending over Dean, gently stroking through his boy's hair. "Just relax, rest. I'm gonna go look after Sam, okay? Bobby's not back yet, but he'll be here soon. Sleep."

He turned away, from the steady beeping of the monitor and the constant whoosh of the respirator they had hooked Dean up on and left the room quietly to see his other son.

_SPNSPN_

_It was an odd dream. Sam was sure he dreamed. Somehow he felt relieved that he knew this, and somehow it was unsettling. His dream was dark and without any life. It seemed he was the only one in this world. Sometimes he could swear he saw movement, while he wandered through the darkness. But when he turned, there was nothing. The darkness, however didn't make him shudder. He knew it. He was used to it, somehow. And then, finally, after hours and hours of walking he saw someone in front of him. He hurried, eager to see who it was that met him in his dreams and stopped as he saw the small figure sitting on the ground in front of him. _

"_Sammy…" be breathed, watching the little blond boy sitting curled up in the same position he had found him on the ferry. He crouched down again, slowly reaching for the small boy, but Sammy looked up at that moment, a smile on his face, somehow not fitting the kid but still familiar. _

"_You found me…" the little boy said, grinning at him for a moment longer, then his face turned serious. "I'm really kinda lost. Do you know how to get home?" Sam knelt watching Sammy. "How did you get here?" he asked. The child put a finger on his chin in deep thought at the question. "I… I can't remember, it's all hazy inside there…" he tapped the side of his head. Sam looked into the small face, watching the child intently. Something just didn't fit. It was as if Sammy was hiding something… the green eyes of the small boy watched him, waiting for him to… **green eyes**… Sam's breath caught in his throat as he suddenly remembered the green eyes, the gentle smile… "Can you help me getting home?" the little boy asked again, voice barely a whisper. "I really hate the darkness." Sam blinked and then the boy had changed completely; now everything fitted. Without any hesitation he scooped the boy up, hugging him close, swallowing hard to not start crying. "It's okay. I'll help to find your way back… don't worry and don't be scared…" he felt the little boy's arms around him, feeling the soft breath on the side of his neck. O god, this was so real… "Don't worry, don't worry. I'll help you find your way back…Dean." he almost choked on his brother's name as he no longer could hold back the emotions running through him._

_He knelt there, hugging his little big brother to him for what seemed like an eternity. Getting comfort from the small body in his arms, as well as giving comfort to the child. _

_"I'll go now, okay?" He slowly let go of the small boy. The kid had tears in his eyes but nodded bravely. "Will you be there when I wake up?" the little Dean asked. Sam wiped away the tears from his face. "I'll never leave your side, okay? I'll be there. You know that, don't you?" The little boy beamed at that. "Yeah, I know." He nodded eagerly. "Ohh, and Sammy?" the kid's grin turned into a smirk. Sam raised his eyebrows: "Yes?" he asked. "You're a sissy!" the kid taunted, the smirk turning into a radiant smile. Sam laughed at that. "Jerk!" he said between two laughter. "Bitch…" his little brother retorted, but already his voice was fading..._and Sam found himself awake… in a hospital bed. He had listened to gentle mumbling, once fully alert knowing it was his fathers sotto voce.

_SPNSPN_

He had released himself, at the same day, not listening to his father's and Bobby's concerns.

That had been two days ago. Two days he was waiting for Dean to come back. His brother was breathing on his own since yesterday again, but hadn't regained consciousness. The doctors were concerned about the comatose condition. Remembering the dream and the scared little boy, he stubbornly shook his head; he'd stay as promised and Dean would find his way back.

Sam knew this was stupid, because after all it had only been a dream, but it had felt so real…

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he never saw the first flicker of Dean's eyelids, nor as his eyes opened to reveal the green orbs, a deep confusion marring his features.

...

His world was hazy and he knew that a lot of time had passed since the last time he had been awake. His memory on the events of that past was blank, only snippets of images, sounds and feelings he remembered. He somehow wasn't able to turn his head, so he moved his eyes to see the someone who was sitting on a chair beside him. He blinked to clear his vision, also he already knew who it was. "Smmy?" he asked, his voice sounding strange. But it did the job. Sam's head snapped up and everything went blurry in movement as his little brother jumped up, suddenly all over him talking a mile a second. Dean just smiled. He couldn't follow the words yet and closed his eyes tiredly again. The touch of a hand moving through his hair, forced him to reopen them.

Sam smiled down at him: "Hey! Everything's alright now. Don't worry. Just rest." And Dean smiled back slightly. For once he followed his little brother's commands. Closing his eyes, he felt Sam's hand linger in his hair for another few seconds. Everything was alright now. And with that thought he went back to sleep…

**FIN**


	14. Epilogue

And as every story has one... here is the epilogue ;) (I guess some of you may wondered why I didn't put it on "complete" ;))

Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_7 days later_

It was Dean's first day out of hospital. He had released himself, after he assured the doctor he would take care of himself. Sam knew his brother wouldn't do, but he'd make sure that he would rest enough. Dean still missed words spoken to him or fell asleep without noticing it. That's why he had taken Bobby's offer to stay at his place for a few days, until Dean was hundred percent again. He looked at his brother sitting beside him, half asleep. Grinning slightly he slapped him on his chest, letting him snap awake. "What?!" Dean blinked confused. "We're here…" Sam simply stated. He felt Dean beside him stretch. "What are we doing here?" Dean asked slightly perturbed. "Don't bitch around… just come on!" Sam simply said, already out of the car, starting towards the ferry, ignoring Dean's annoyed muttering.

…

They should do this more often, Sam contemplated later while driving the Impala. It had been a nice day, just plain enjoyment, and even if Dean would never admit it, he had enjoyed the trip to South Bass Island as well. He turned his head for a moment, watching Dean fast asleep on the passengers seat. A small frown crept over Sam's features as he traced the bruises still outstanding from too pale skin with his eyes. But then he smiled. Dean would be okay. He had seen it today, together with Dean's true smile, the radiant one, that let his eyes sparkle.

His concentration went back to the road. It would take them a couple of hours to arrive at Bobby's. They passed by the last houses leaving the city behind them in the rear-view mirror. With a grin Sam switched on the Impala's radio, keeping it muted to not disturb Dean's slumber and drove on…

**THE REAL END**


End file.
